I am Thinking About You
by Plum Peach
Summary: Hanya satu kalimat yang terucapkan darinya saat itu, "Akankah kau kembali padaku kali ini?" /BAD SUMMARY AGAIN! plus tawa frustasi penulis! / "Gyahahaha! Kau ini!" / 'cause this's my first fic which started this year. So, Happy New Year, minna-san!


I am Thinking About You

Plum Peach

Hanya satu kalimat yang terucapkan darinya saat itu, "Akankah kau kembali padaku kali ini?" /BAD SUMMARY AGAIN! _plus_ tawa frustasi penulis! / "Gyahahaha! Kau ini!" / _'cause_ _this's my first fic which started this year. So, Happy New Year, minna-san!_ ^^

– _Happy New Year –_

…

'_Bagaimana jika di saat semua orang sedang merayakan malam pergantian tahun dengan keluarga ataupun teman-teman mereka kau malah dirundung rasa kesepian?'_

"_**Akemashite omedetō gozaimasu, Naru**__**…"**_

…

**I am Thinking About You by Plum Peach**

– **One-shot –**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR, MINNA-SAN!**

Naruto yang merasa kesepian karena harus melewatkan malam pergantian tahun sendirian hanya bisa terdiam dan berharap jika Sasuke akan kembali bersamanya. Hingga tepat pada _countdown_ malam itu Sasuke akhirnya datang dan…

Tidak terasa tahun ini akan segera berlalu dan akan segera tergantikan dengan tahun berikutnya. Tepat tengah malam hari ini akan menjadi 'awal' kehidupan yang baru bagi setiap orang untuk satu tahun kedepannya.

Malam ini adalah malam dimana semua orang saling berbagi 'kehangatan dan pengharapan' mereka untuk kehidupan yang baru di tahun mendatang dan oleh karenanya malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang lebih dari biasanya.

**.**

_**Konoha town, 31**__**st**__** December at 20.32 p.m.**_

**.**

Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang sedang duduk di kursi santai, –dekat jendela besar yang ada pada kamar apartemennya. Dia hanya menggunakan kaos hitam berlengan panjang dan celana _jeans_ berwarna senada.

Manik _sapphire_, –yang bagaikan langit biru dikala siang hari yang cerah, milik pemuda itu tampak sedang fokus pada layar monitor _notebook_ di atas meja di hadapannya, tidak lupa juga ia ditemani oleh secangkir _Lemon_ _tea_ hangat, –kesukaannya.

Gemerlap lampu yang masuk melalui jendela besar itupun menjadi salah satu sumber penerangan lain di kamar apartemen yang memang sedang dalam keadaan remang–remang itu, –mengingat kamar apartemen pemuda itu hanya diterangi oleh cahaya dari sebuah lilin yang diletakkan di atas _buffet_ pojok kamar.

Pemuda itu sesekali melihat ke arah luar jendela besar di sampingnya, –yang memperlihatkan langsung hiruk–pikuk orang–orang yang sedang bersuka hati merayakan malam pergantian tahun di luar sana.

Setelah selesai dengan pemikirannya sendiri, pemuda berambut pirang itupun kembali menatap layar monitor _notebook_ di hadapannya.

Terlihat beberapa _e-_mail masuk yang berisi ucapan selamat tahun baru dari teman-temannya, –yang rata–rata memilih untuk merayakan malam pergantian tahun dengan berlibur bersama keluarga mereka– telah memenuhi _inbox e-_mailnya. Walaupun waktu saat ini masih belum menunjukkan pukul _00.00 a.m. _atau tepat tengah malam, –yang merupakan puncak pergantian tahun sebenarnya.

**.**

"_**Ting!"**_

**.**

Terdengar tanda adanya sebuah _e-_mail masuk tepat saat pandangan pemuda itu kembali fokus pada layar monitor _notebook_ miliknya. Pemuda _blonde_ itupun langsung membuka dan membaca isi _e-_mail tersebut…

**.**

_**To: Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto**_

_**From: Uchiha Sasuke**_

_**Akemashite omedetō, Dobe...**_

_**Happy New Year**_

_**Ingat jangan keluar sendiri malam-malam begini, Dobe!**_

_**Hal itu berbahaya, kau tahu?**_

**.**

Naruto, –nama pemuda berambut pirang itu, hanya memandangi _e-_mail dari _'rival abadi'_–nya itu dengan senyum miris.

'_Kau yang seharusnya jangan keluyuran di luar terus, Teme...'_

Batin Naruto, –mengingat pemuda bermarga Uchiha yang memiliki gaya rambut _raven_ dan bermata _onyx_ kelam sekelam langit malam itu, bukannya sedang melewatkan malam pergantian tahun ini dengan bersenang-senang ataupun berlibur entah dimana bersama keluarganya.

Melainkan –yang Naruto tahu, Uchiha bungsu itu sebenarnya berada di kantor dan pastinya dia sekarang ini sedang disibukkan dengan tumpukan-tumpukan kertas bernama _'dokumen_–_dokumen akhir tahun'_ yang memang harus segera diperiksa olehnya.

Hal ini dikarenakan tanggung-jawabnya sebagai salah seorang Direktur di perusahaan keluarganya sangatlah penting, –walaupun di saat malam pergantian tahun seperti ini sekalipun. Tapi jika dilihat dari umurnya yang terhitung masih sangat muda untuk masuk ke dalam dunia bisnis itu, sebenarnya pemuda Uchiha itu seharusnya masih bisa menjalani liburan seperti anak muda pada umumnya, –bersenang–senang menikmati liburan akhir tahun bersama keluarga, teman atau mungkin.. _erhm_.. –_pasangannya?_

**.**

**.**

Sesaat kemudian, sembari tersenyum tipis pemuda _blonde_ bermarga Uzumaki itu dengan lihai mulai menarikan jari–jemari berwarna _tan_ miliknya, –menekan tombol-tombol _keyboard_ _notebook_ miliknya, untuk mengetik _e-_mail balasan yang akan ia tujukan pada Uchiha Bungsu itu.

**.**

_**To: Uchiha Sasuke **_

_**From: Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto**_

_**Akemashite omedetō, Teme**_

_**Happy New Year, too...**_

_**Nee.. mana janjimu pada ku, Teme?**_

_**Bukankah kau sudah berjanji untuk melewatkan malam pergantian tahun ini bersama ku? **_

**.**

Untuk sesaat pemuda bermata _sapphire_ itu membaca sekilas kata demi kata yang ada pada _e-_mail balasannya hingga ia kembali tersenyum. Akhirnya, Naruto pun dengan segera mengirimkan _e-_mail balasannya itu pada Sasuke.

* * *

Plum Peach

Itcha Meguri S.A. Honokaa Sagami

Present

a NARUTO fanfiction

**I am Thinking About You**

**Disclaimer: NARUTO©Masashi Kishimoto–sensei,** **Uzumaki Naruto©punya ibu–bapaknya! **_lol_

**#Sasuke cuma 'pemilik Naru yang ke- sekian…'** *dibantai*#

Genre: Romance/Drama

Rating: T

Pairing: SasuNaru

…

––– **WARNING **–––

_**Summary yang kagak nyambung dengan cerita yang tidak jelas, Shonen-ai or Yaoi? (pokoknya Boys love**__** dah! Mungkin ^^), **__**AU, OC plus OOC, Kosa-kata absurd(!?), Typo(s) bergentayangan? and OTHER WARN because this is my second fic~**_

Cerita ini diwarnai dengan FULL GAJENESS + KOMEDI*YANG*GARING*BANGET dari penulis yang mungkin dapat menyebabkan anda menderita 'DEBARAN GILA' serta 'PUSING KEPALA' (?) parah setelah membacanya, karena cerita ini telah 'disusun' dan 'dikemas' dengan menggunakan EYD+2P (Ejaan Yang Diinginkan+Pemikiran _ala_ Penulis) yang baik dan benar~

––– **WARNING **–––

**NOT LIKE MY STORY? PLEASE DON'T READ FOR SAFETY~**

**BUT "THANKS" TO ALL OF YOU THAT WANNA READ AND LIKE THIS STORY**

* * *

_I'm just a silent reader~_

_Who want to unleash my imagination too~_

_I'm just writing this for fun, not for war! Hehe~_

* * *

**Terimakasih banyak telah mendukung Plum Peach!**

**Bagaimana pun bentuk dukungannya, baik dari sekadar membaca, menyempatkan diri untuk me–**_**review**_** bahkan mem–**_**favorite**_**–kan cerita abal (terlebih yang pertama kemarin itu), Plum Peach sangat bersyukur dan ingin berterima kasih atas dukungannya... ^^**

"_**Arigato, minna–san..."**_

**Plum Peach akan berusaha lebih baik lagi! ^o^**

* * *

**.**

_**Konoha town, 31**__**st**__** December at 21.56 p.m.**_

**.**

Angin malam bertiup perlahan, –memainkan rambut pirang Naruto, dikala pemuda bermata _sapphire_ itu duduk di pinggir bingkai jendela besar, –yang sengaja dibukanya. Ia terlihat melirik ke arah _notebook_ miliknya sambil sesekali menikmati _lemon_ _tea_ yang sudah dingin, –dikarenakan udara malam bersalju hari itu cukuplah dingin untuk 'membekukan' semua hal yang tak diselimuti oleh 'kehangatan'.

Naruto pun meletakkan kembali cangkir teh miliknya itu di atas meja, –begitu merasa tehnya sudah habis. Diraihnya sebuah bantal bulu di atas kursi santai, –yang sempat diduduki olehnya tadi, untuk sekedar membuat dirinya hangat. Dia pun menenggelamkan wajahnya yang agak memucat karena terkena angin malam yang dingin tepat di atas bantal bulu tadi, –sambil memeluk kedua kakinya yang telah ditekuknya sedari tadi.

Sambil menunggu _e-_mail balasan dari sang Uchiha, sesekali Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemandangan di luar sana yang hampir seluruhnya ditutupi oleh hamparan salju berwarna–warni, –karena salju tersebut terkena pendar–pendar cahaya yang berasal dari lampu–lampu hiasan tahun baru yang memang dipasang hampir di setiap sudut kota Konoha untuk memeriahkan malam pergantian tahun saat itu.

Suara terompet, alunan musik klasik serta hiruk–pikuk aktivitas orang–orang yang berada di luar sana pun tertangkap jelas di telinga sang pemuda Uzumaki itu.

Jalanan di depan gedung apartemennya pun terlihat semakin lama malah semakin dipadati oleh orang–orang yang berlalu–lalang, –ingin menghabiskan malam pergantian tahun bersama dengan keluarga, teman, sahabat ataupun pasangannya. Tepat di seberang jalan apartemennya yang merupakan deretan pertokoan dan restoran rumahan juga terlihat ramai dikunjungi orang, –terlebih di saat malam pergantian tahun seperti saat ini.

**.**

**.**

Sesaat pandangan Naruto tampak terpaku pada sosok seorang anak kecil, –yang berada tepat di jalanan bawah apartemen sana, yang sedang digendong oleh sang ayah dipundaknya sambil tertawa bersama ibunya yang berjalan beriringan disampingnya.

'_Mereka tampak bahagia...' _–_batinnya._

Tanpa ia sadari pelukkannya pada bantal bulu dalam dekapannya itu semakin mengerat. Naruto pun agak meringis seraya tersenyum kecut, –begitu mengingat dirinya yang selama ini diasuh oleh sang paman tidaklah pernah merasakan bagaimana kasih sayang orangtua kepada anaknya.

_Yah_.. setidaknya ia masih bersyukur, mengingat pamannya, –_Iruka_, sangatlah menyayangi dirinya bagaikan anak sendiri.

**.**

**.**

"_**Ting!"**_

**.**

Tanda adanya sebuah _e-_mail masuk dari _notebook_ miliknya pun lagi–lagi membuyarkan lamunan pemuda _blonde_ itu. Dengan segera dipangkunya bantal bulu tadi dan diletakkannya _notebook_ miliknya itu di atas bantal.

Diarahkannya _cursor_ pada layar monitor _notebook_ itu untuk membuka _e-_mail masuk yang ternyata merupakan _e-_mail balasan dari sang pemuda Uchiha.

**.**

_**To: Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto**_

_**From: Uchiha Sasuke**_

_**Hn, maaf Dobe.**_

_**Aku masih harus memeriksa dokumen-dokumen ini dulu**_

**.**

'_Seperti biasanya.. kau sangat irit kata, Teme!'_ –pikir Naruto.

Pemuda itu pun terdiam sejenak begitu membaca _e-_mail balasan dari Sasuke itu. Hingga akhirnya ia tersenyum usil begitu terlintas suatu ide untuk menjahili pemuda bungsu Uchiha, –dalam benaknya saat itu.

Dengan cepat, Naruto mengetikkan _e-_mail balasannya untuk Sasuke...

**.**

_**To: Uchiha Sasuke **_

_**From: Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto**_

_**Hee..**_

_**Bukankah kau sudah berjanji akan menghabiskan malam pergantian tahun ini hanya dengan ku?**_

_**Kenapa kau malah masih berduaan dengan berkas–berkas dokumen yang menumpuk di sana, Teme?**_

_**Aku sendirian, kau tahu?**_

**.**

Untuk beberapa saat pemuda bersurai pirang itu terdiam begitu membaca ulang apa yang telah diketiknya tadi pada layar monitor _notebook_, –yang telah diletakkannya kembali di atas meja.

'_Hehe... Aku seperti rubah yang sedang sendirian saja'_ –pikirnya, sambil tersenyum kecil.

Namun senyumnya mendadak menghilang dan tergantikan dengan ekspresi yang agaknya terkejut begitu menyadari apa yang terlintas sejenak dalam pikirannya tadi.

**.**

**.**

' –_aku memang b__enar–benar sendirian...'_

' –_sendirian__...'_

'..._'_

**.**

Terdiam seribu bahasa.

Naruto tampak mendongakkan kepalanya, –menatap langit–langit kamarnya yang gelap. Pemuda bersurai pirang itu pun memejamkan manik birunya tepat sebelum menunduk dan pada akhirnya menenggelamkan wajahnya kembali di atas bantal bulu dalam dekapannya itu.

Terlihat pundaknya mulai bergetar pelan, tepat sebelum terdengar...

"Gyahahahahaha! Aku ini seperti pengantin baru yang kesepian karena ditinggal suaminya lembur kerja saja!" ucap Naruto sambil tertawa lumayan keras, –bahkan hingga matanya berair.

Dia tampak mendekap erat bantal bulunya sambil berusaha menahan tawa hingga hampir terjungkal jatuh, –dari pinggir bingkai jendela besar apartemennya itu, ke lantai kamar jika saja dia tidak bisa mengendalikan intesitas tertawanya itu.

Naruto pun akhirnya berhenti tertawa dan berdehem pelan. Ia membenarkan posisi duduknya pada bingkai jendela besar itu lalu menekan tombol 'enter' pada keyboard _notebook_ miliknya dan terkirim sudah _e-mail_ balasannya ke Sang Uchiha Sasuke tercinta miliknya seorang..! –_eeph?!_

**.**

**.**

"_**Puff!"**_

Naruto pun lagi–lagi menenggelamkan wajahnya ke atas bantal bulu dalam dekapannya itu.

Tapi kali ini bukannya untuk menghangatkan dirinya lagi, melainkan untuk menutupi wajahnya yang sudah terlanjur berubah merona merah karena pikirannya yang terlalu fokus untuk menjahili pemuda Uchiha sahabatnya itu malah membuatnya benar–benar merasa seperti seorang istri yang tinggal sendirian di rumah karena suaminya lembur kerja.. –_eeh!? _

_Haha! 'Senjata makan tuan', Nar... _#ditabok Naru.

_Yak! Lupakan_~

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**Krik.. Krikk... Krik.. Krikk..."**_

**.**

Terdengar suara jangkrik yang berada di halaman luar gedung sana saling bersahutan, –layaknya sebuah _orchestra_ malam hari, mengiringi kesunyian di luar gedung yang dingin karena dipenuhi oleh tumpukan–tumpukan salju putih di sekitar halaman sana.

Tak tampak adanya aktivitas ataupun tanda–tanda kehidupan manusia di lingkungan gedung itu. Tentu saja, selain saat ini jam sudah menunjukkan pukul _22.00 p.m._ –atau tepat jam 10 malam. Siapa juga yang mau menghabiskan waktunya untuk bekerja lembur di saat–saat _New Year's Eve _seperti malam ini? _Hell yeah!_

Tunggu dulu! Sepertinya masih ada orang yang mau, –atau terpaksa(?) bekerja di malam tahun baru seperti saat ini...

Lihat saja pada satu ruangan di tingkat tertinggi gedung itu! Hanya lampu di ruangan itu yang menyala terang di antara lampu–lampu temaram lainnya yang ada hampir di setiap ruangan dalam gedung itu.

Dari dalam ruangan itu terdengar suara tombol _keyboard_ komputer yang seperti saling bersahut–sahutan begitu sang empunya _keyboard_ menekan tombol–tombol _keyboard_ tersebut, –mengetikkan sesuatu di layar monitor komputernya.

Tumpukan–tumpukan kertas, –yang dapat diduga sebagai dokumen–dokumen kantoran itu, terlihat memenuhi hampir setiap sudut ruangan. Terlebih di atas sebuah meja kerja yang terdapat dalam ruangan itu, –sangat penuh dengan tumpukan dokumen.

Hingga tumpukan dokumen di atas meja itu menutupi sosok seseorang yang berada di balik meja sana yang hanya memperlihatkan semacamkepala berambut hitam, –dengan model pantat bebek(?) mencuat dari balik tumpukan kertas–kertas dokumen itu.

Jika ditilik dengan lebih cermat, dapat kita ketahui bahwa itu sebenarnya adalah sosok seorang pemuda _Teme_, –pasangan dari sang _Dobe_, yang sedang terlihat '_berantakan'_ dan tidak ada ganteng–gantengnya sama sekali! #ditendang Sasu.

_Yak_! Pemuda bungsu Uchiha itu saat ini terlihat sangat awut – awutan(?) _*inner Honokaa* memangnya dia orang utan, ya?_ #_taboked again_.

Terlihat dengan jelas dari jas miliknya yang sekarang sedang diletakkan sembarangan olehnya pada tumpukan dokumen di samping meja, sedangkan dia hanya menggunakan kemeja putih berlengan panjang, –yang lengannya sudah dilipat hingga ke siku tangannya.

Rambut _raven_ miliknya pun juga terlihat acak–acakan, –mungkin karena tidak disisir sejak pagi tadi... _#__memangnya dia kerja dari kapan? Ndak mandi ya?_ #di-_gampared Sasuke FC_.

"..."

"..."

_**Wait a moment, please...**_

**.**

"_**Bugh! Buagh! Duagh! Klontang~"**_

**.**

"_fuh_..."

Akhirnya Sasuke menghela nafas sejenak, –sambil menyederkan punggungnya ke belakang pada kursi kerjanya yang empuk, tepat setelah puas menghajar(?) Plum Peach yang me-_nista_-kan dirinya dari tadi...

**.**

* * *

_Okay_, penulis tahu bagaimana rasanya jadi pemuda Uchiha satu ini, karena di saat dia sedang frustasi dengan kerjaannya, –yang sepertinya tidak selesai–selesai _gegara_ main di _fanfic_ Plum Peach, penulis sendiri pun juga sedang frustasi menentukan jalan cerita nih _fanfic gaje_~ #dihajar _minna-san_ _gegara_ curhat terselubung...

* * *

**.**

"_**Ding!"**_

**.**

Terdengar sebuah suara dari arah monitor komputer yang sedang menyala di hadapannya itu.

Untuk sesaat pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu sempat menggerutu karena baru saja dia ingin bersantai sebentar, dia harus kembali lagi melihat layar monitor komputernya untuk melihat siapakah yang mengiriminya _e_–mail lagi.

Namun, begitu melihat siapa yang mengiriminya _e_–mail, Sasuke seketika itu juga berhenti menggerutu dan malah langsung tersenyum simpul.

Dengan segera diarahkannya _cursor_ untuk membuka _e_–mail itu, –yang bisa kita tebak siapa pengirimnya...

**.**

_**To: Uchiha Sasuke **_

_**From: Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto**_

_**Hee..**_

_**Bukankah kau sudah berjanji akan menghabiskan malam pergantian tahun ini hanya dengan ku?**_

_**Kenapa kau malah masih berduaan dengan berkas–berkas dokumen yang menumpuk di sana, Teme?**_

_**Aku sendirian, kau tahu?**_

**.**

Sasuke terdiam seketika.

Senyum tipis yang tadi sempat terlihat pada paras tampannya itu juga menghilang seketika, –entah kemana.

Pemuda berambut _raven_ itu tampak terdiam sebelum akhirnya menutup wajahnya dengan tangan kanannya, –frustasi.

Sesaat dia tampak melirik layar monitor komputernya, sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas, –berat.

'_Gomenasai...'_

"_Gomenasai, Naru..."_ –bisiknya, tanpa sadar.

Sasuke pun dengan cepat menutup _e_–mail itu dan memilih mengerjakan pekerjaannya secepat mungkin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**Tik. Tikk. Tik. Tikk..."**_

**.**

Jarum panjang pada jam dinding di kamar itu terlihat sudah mengarah tepat pada empat menit terakhir sebelum tengah malam –pukul _23.56 p.m._

Sunyi senyap mengiringi suara detak jam yang berbunyi teratur dalam kamar yang gelap itu.

Hiruk-pikuk orang–orang di luar sana pun agaknya sudah tidak terdengar lagi karena hampir semua orang sudah berkumpul di pusat kota Konoha sejak jam 11 malam tadi, –menunggu acara _countdown_ bersama di sana.

**.**

Ruangan itu terasa dingin. Terlebih jendela besar yang ada di kamar itu masih terbuka cukup lebar sehingga memungkinkan udara malam yang dingin dari luar sana masuk ke dalam kamar itu.

Di atas meja, –yang berada tepat di depan kursi santai, masih terlihat cangkir teh yang kosong terdiam kaku ditemani oleh sebuah _notebook_ terbuka dengan menampilkan layar monitornya yang berwarna hitam gelap. Sedangkan masih terlihat juga sisa–sisa lelehan lilin di atas _buffet_ yang terletak di samping tempat tidur dalam kamar itu.

**.**

"_**Sebentar lagi kita akan memasuki tahun yang baru..."**_

**.**

"_**Kriett..."**_

Terdengar suara pintu yang dibuka dari arah pintu depan apartemen itu, tepat saat orang–orang di luar sana akan memulai acara puncak mereka, –berbicara melalui pengeras suara, hingga terdengar hampir ke seluruh penjuru kota Konoha.

**.**

"_**Sebelum itu, mari kita semua berdoa sejenak untuk satu tahun ke depan..."**_

**.**

"_**Blam"**_

"_**Tap. Tak. Tap. Tak.."**_

Dilanjutkan dengan derit pintu yang ditutup perlahan dan suara langkah kaki yang terdengar sangat jelas dari balik pintu, –mulai mendekati kamar yang gelap itu.

**.**

"_**Berdoa dimulai"**_

**.**

"_**Kriett.."**_

Kali ini pintu kamar yang gelap itu benar–benar terbuka.

Dari ambang pintu itu, tampak sosok rupawan seorang pemuda yang terlihat menunjukkan ekspresi kekhawatiran pada paras tampannya itu.

Sesaat terlihat ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke sepenjuru ruangan, –berusaha untuk mencari 'sesuatu' dalam kamar yang gelap itu. Sebelum akhirnya ia mendapati yang dicarinya saat itu sedang berbaring di atas tempat tidur yang ada dalam kamar itu.

Pemuda itu pun menghela nafas, –lega. Dan dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata–kata, akhirnya pemuda itu memutuskan untuk melangkah, –memasuki kamar yang gelap itu.

**.**

"_**Yak! Sekarang kita mulai countdown**_–_**nya!"**_

" _**10!"**_

**.**

"_**Tak!"**_

Langkah pemuda itu terhenti tepat di samping tempat tidur.

Dia tampak terdiam sambil memandangi sosok seorang pemuda lainnya yang sedang tertidur tenang, –dengan memeluk sebuah bantal bulu, yang berbaring menghadap ke arahnya saat itu.

**.**

" –_**9, 8!"**_

**.**

"_**Sret..."**_

Tanpa disadari oleh pemuda itu, dia mulai berlutut di lantai tepat di samping tempat tidur dan menumpu kepalanya pada tangan kirinya di atas kasur, –sehingga dapat menatap langsung paras manis pemuda _blonde_ yang sedang tertidur itu.

Tangan _alabaster _miliknya mulai terulur ke arah pipi berwarna _tan_ yang tampak agak memucat, –karena udara malam yang memasuki kamar itu. Jari–jemarinya mulai mengusap jejak tipis air mata yang sepertinya sempat mengalir membasahi pipi _chubby_ milik pemuda di hadapannya itu.

"_Nee, Dobe..."_ –bisiknya, perlahan.

**.**

" –_**7!"**_

**.**

"_Jika kau kesepian, katakanlah lebih awal.."_ –ucap pemuda bersurai hitam itu, sambil tersenyum tipis.

"_Jika kau sendirian, katakanlah lebih cepat..."_ –lanjutnya, sambil menyingkirkan rambut yang sedikit menutupi wajah pemuda bersurai pirang, –yang sedang memejamkan matanya itu.

**.**

" –_**6, 5!"**_

**.**

'_Dengan begitu, aku pasti datang lebih cepat untuk memeluk dan bawamu jauh dari rasa kesepian dan kesendirian itu...'_

**.**

" _**4!"**_

**.**

Dengan gerakkan perlahan Sasuke mulai mencium kedua kelopak mata Naruto yang sedang terpejam itu.

Tangan kanannya, –yang tadi sempat mengusap pipi pemuda di hadapannya itu, mulai meraih dagu sang Namikaze, tepat sebelum pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu mulai mencondongkan kepalanya ke arah pemuda yang sedang tertidur itu.

Manik _onyx_ kelam miliknya mulai terpejam dan bibirnya mulai sekedar mencium bibir pemuda di hadapannya itu, –pelan.

**.**

" –_**3!"**_

**.**

'_Sasuke...'_

Terdengar sebuah bisikan kecil dari bibir mungil yang sedang diciumnya saat itu. _Memanggil namanya..._

Matanya yang sempat terpejam tadi mulai dibukanya dan ternyata langsung beradu dengan manik _sapphire_ yang telah terbuka juga, –tepat di hadapannya.

**.**

"_**2!"**_

**.**

"_Naruto..."_ –ucap sang Uchiha, mulai agak sedikit menjauh dari sosok yang telah terbangun di hadapannya itu.

**.**

"_**1!"**_

**.**

"_**Grep!"**_

**.**

"_**Happy New Year!"**_

**.**

**.**

Sasuke dengan cepat memeluk pemuda yang masih agak setengah berbaring di atas tempat tidur itu. Pelukannya pada pemuda itu sangat erat dan tampak tidak ingin melepaskan sosok pemuda Uzumaki yang sudah berhasil '_ditangkap'_ olehnya itu.

Sedangkan Naruto yang baru terbangun dari tidurnya itu hanya bisa mengerjap, –kaget, akan ulah sang pemuda Uchiha yang memeluknya secara tiba–tiba.

"Hn, Dobe..." bisik Sasuke, –masih dengan posisi memeluk.. _err_– atau malah menindih(?) Naruto.

"Ada apa, Teme?" balas Naruto, –yang ikut agak berbisik, tanpa bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya sedikit saja hanya untuk menjauhkan Sasuke yang agak menindihnya.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Apa?" tanya pemuda _blonde_ itu, begitu merasa Sasuke tidak terlalu mendengarkannya tadi. Sedangkan pemuda yang ditanyainya itu tetap menatapnya dengan tulus dan hanya tersenyum kecil sebelum kemudian berkata...

* * *

"_Naruto, __Aku sudah menunggumu cukup lama, dan kau tau tentang hal itu"_

"_Jadi, aku hanya ingin kau membalas apa yang ku rasakan terhadap dirimu selama ini..._

_Akankah kau kembali padaku kali ini?"_

* * *

Dan hanya dibalas dengan sebuah ciuman hangat dari pemuda bersurai pirang itu, sambil balas memeluk pemuda lainnya dengan erat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**Sekali lagi, 'Happy New Year' untuk semuanya!"**_

**.**

Begitulah sorak–sorai orang–orang yang menyambut gemerlapnya _countdown _tahun baru di pusat kota Konoha malam itu. Mereka saling bersahutan mengucapkan _'Happy New Year!' _antara satu dengan lainnya. Menyalakan kembang api berwarna – warni ke udara dan meniup trompet mereka sekeras – kerasnya...

Dan dengan berlatarkan gemerlap lampu yang temaram dalam sebuah kamar yang gelap, terlihat siluet sepasang '_kekasih'_ baru yang sedang saling bertukar ciuman hangat di saat malam puncak pergantian tahun hari ini.

Hanya berdua. Tepat ketika lonceng pada jam besar yang ada di alun–alun, –pusat kota Konoha, berdentang untuk yang kesekian kalinya pada jam 12 tengah malam ini.

END

* * *

"_Semua awal pasti memiliki akhir,_

_dan semua akhir pasti akan berawal dengan lebih baik lagi"_

_Tentunya, itulah harapan setiap orang di dunia ini!_

_Happy New Year, minna!_

* * *

**...**

_Hola_~ _minna-san!_

Ketemu lagi dengan saya, si Plum Peach menggila~

Yak! Inilah _second fic_ saya yang tak kalah _gaje_-nya~

Rekor baru, yay! #karena saya buatnya ngebut selama ±4jam! _Mwohoho_~

Tapi agak kecewa juga.. karena ndak bisa _update_ saat malam pergantian tahun~

#modem juga ikut menggila, sih~ TTATT

Jadi saya harap minna-san maklum, karena selain keterlambatan _update_, saya juga masih _newbie_ di sini... jadi buat _fanfic_ ini _ngebut_ tanpa sempat melihat hasilnya~

Tapi saya harap _fanfic_ ini masih tetap bisa diterima oleh _minna-san_ sekalian~ _Tehee..._ :3

Oh, yaa!

Terima kasih atas _review_ minna-san pada _fanfic_ pertama saya yang minggu kemarin itu~ #_The Unseen Red-thread, yay!_

Jujur.. saya sangat senang bahkan sampai jingkrak-jingkrak _gaje_ di kelas sampai ditanya ada apa sama temen sekelas waktu itu... #OOC kumat seketika

Bukannya bagaimana.. tapi saya sangat malu begitu tau ternyata masih ada _senior_ yang benar-benar membaca hasil tulisan saya yang masih sangat jauh dari kata '_sempurna'_ itu~ #curhat dia

Yak! Tapi saya sangat bersyukur dan benar–benar berterima kasih kepada minna-san semua yang menyempatkan diri untuk melihat, me-_review_ bahkan mem-_favorite_-kan _fanfic_ saya itu~

Sebenarnya _sih_ ada satu kendala yang membuat saya agak bingung(?), _minna-san_...

Saya _kaga_ tau gimana caranya membalas _review_ _minna-san_... –w– #Plak! #ditabok _minna-san_

Boleh _balesnya_ di sini '_kan_, yaa?

Saya mau _bales_ _review minna-san_~ TTATT

_Okay_! Kita mulai~

**...**

_**Special Thanks to...**_

* * *

**azure. czar. 9 **

_Arigato Azure-senpai..._

#saya juga sampai lompat-lompat malu begitu tau ada yang me-_review _cerita saya waktu itu~

_Hontou ni arigato, senpai~_

Plum Peach akan berusaha lebih baik lagi! #owoo!

* * *

**Zara Zahra **

_Gomenasai, Zara-senpai..._

sampai buat senpai ikutan OOC –w– #ditendang

_ndak_ apa senpai.. #_toh_ saya juga banyak curhat

mohon dukungannya lagi, _senpai_... #nunduk

_Hontou ni arigato, senpai_~

Plum Peach akan berusaha lebih baik lagi!

* * *

**YukiMiku **

_Hontou ni arigato, YukiMiku-senpai~_

Plum Peach akan berusaha lebih baik lagi!

Jujur, saya jadi penasaran dengan Naru yang pakai syal merah...

#soalnya saya waktu itu bingung warna syalnya yang cocok untuk SasuNaru apa...

Yaa.. saya asal _aja_ nulis _'Red Rose'_ _gitu_... #ditabok YukiMiku-senpai

Terima kasih juga karena sudah mau menunggu _fic_ saya yang selanjutnya...

Dan inilah _second fic_ saya untuk tahun baru ini... #yay!

Ehmm.. ngomong" Plum Peach itu enaknya dibuat _pie_, senpai~ #_gampared_ _again_

_Tehee_.. maaf..

Plum Peach bisa dipanggil '_Plum'_, '_Peach'_ saja atau kalau mau '_Itcha'_ juga _ndak_ apa kok, _senpai_...

_Yaa_.. sesuai selera YukiMiku-senpai saja... #_inner_said: lo kira makanan(?)_

* * *

**TBC or END(?)**

**...**

**Okay! Begitulah tadi acara bales-bales review dari Plum Peach~**

Mohon maaf jika ada salah kata.. #atau salah ketik, nih(?)

Plum Peach ingin mengucapkan terima kasih lagi pada minna-san...

Selamat Tahun Baru! Dan mohon dukungannya lagi di tahun depan, yaa!

_**Akemashite omedetō gozaimasu! Hontou ni arigatou!**_


End file.
